10 Songs Drabble Challenge
by DangerousMistress
Summary: 10 Grimm/Ichi drabbles using random music. Rated M for bad language. Yaoi.


**A/N: Since I just read one of this challenges, I thought I could give it a shot. It is my first time doing drabbles but I had fun.**

**The rules are something like this:**

**1. Choose a pairing.**

**2. Set your I-pod/Mp3 player on Shuffle mode.**

**3. Start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. (And I definitely cheated on this one so, sue me :P )**

**4. Do this with 10 songs.**

**And since my fav pair is Grimm/Ichi I'll do a**

**Disclaimer: Bleach owner is Tite Kubo and songs to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dance Again- Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**

As the music went on, our bodies connected. His hands on my waist as he moved against me, he took my breath away.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered those words like an enchanted spell.

I want him to make love to me but not tonight, tonight I just wanted to dance. His cyan blue eyes hypnotized me, he was doing magic tricks on me. Music went on and our bodies were not connected anymore, he got me under his spell and I let him take me. We made love until the morning showed.

**Lost- Red**

Since the first time we fought, I couldn't stop wanting you more. I always ended up looking for you and when I finally did and saw myself in those brown eyes of yours, I got lost in you. You changed me, it's your damn fault that I'm not who I was anymore. But it didn't matter anyway and I looked for you again. I needed to see those eyes of yours even if it meant the end of my life. I could not look away once you were in front of me. You got me prisoner in your game for power.

**Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin**

Ichigo didn't care if he was the enemy, he didn't care anymore that he tried to kill one of his friends. He surrendered and Grimmjow was now the owner of his soul. Trails of blood that ended in an alleyway where he was force to give in, where he drown in the lips of that evil angel. Ichigo tried to escape for air but the body of his enemy pinned him even more against the dirty wall. He couldn't breathe but neither had he wanted that kiss to end. It was their first fight, a foreplay that ended with a kiss full of desire.

**Bed of Roses- Bon Jovi**

I closed my eyes and thought about the time I made love to you in my bed while the music went on. I kissed your lips and caressed your soft skin while our hips moved in a perfect rhythm. The way you called my name, I wish I could have recorded it. As I thrust deeper, your moans were like ecstasy running through my veins. Brown eyes full of lust that pleaded me to go faster. As we came together the words about love escaped through out a lazy kiss. Now that I'm sitting here with a bottle of whisky in my hand I laugh, because I wish for you to be the one in my bed calling me and not this person I just met.

**I Love You Forever- Jewel**

The first time I saw you I was captivated by your smile. We met one afternoon at the park, the same place we became friends, the same place we fell in love. We sat on this bench where you told me for the first time that you will love me forever, and I said it too. Now that you're not here, I sit on this bench thinking about you. You told me that if I miss you to look at the sky and imagine that I'm looking at your hair, messy all over. I smiled at that and I don't feel lonely anymore.

**A prophecy- Asking Alexandria**

As they made their way through the woods, the sound of the shinigami following them was getting close. They kept running away as fast as they could, neither of them wanting to let go. They were in love and even if it was forbidden, they didn't care. Ichigo was tired and Grimmjow injured, but they kept running. Ichigo held that hand as tight as he could, but Grimmjow was losing it. The Espada stopped suddenly and opened a Garganta, the shinigami were getting close. He pushed Ichigo in and smiled, eyes already losing their focus.

"Goodbye Ichigo."

Something Ichigo knew it was going to happen, a prophecy on a broken promise. To never say goodbye.

**Comatose- Skillet**

I always thought that I was going to settle things with Grimmjow in a different way. Since I arrived in Hueco Mundo I told myself that it was to save Inoue, but I fooled myself with that. I wanted to see Grimmjow. He was constantly in my mind ever since the first time I saw him. Hair as blue as the sky and eyes like a hungry predator. When I was getting close to Inoue, I felt his riatsu running through my skin and grinned. Before I knew it I was killed. I dreamed about blue eyes and soon after, I opened mine. Brought back to life and the first thing I saw was what got me overdosed in my dream, those raiders blue eyes that haunted me. Then we settled things between us but not in the way I wanted to.

**No One- Alicia Keys**

Our worlds might be different but I know our feelings are the same. I'm a delinquent who loves trouble and you're the perfect student that everyone loves. You always know how to cheer me up, your presence it's all I need. Everyone look at us like an experiment that went wrong when we're together but I don't give a shit, no one can come between us. Let them talk all they want, it is envy what they have for us. Two different personalities that go so well together. You and I going against this world.

**My Heart is Broken- Evanescence**

My world had changed completely the moment I lost my powers. I lost everything, even you. I close my eyes and wonder if I go to sleep I might see you. I tried to move on with my new boring life, but I miss you so much that it breaks my heart. I don't like how things are now. If it rains, I would go outside to let it fall on me just to hide the tears I shed. Sometimes I think that if I die, I could see you again. But then the thought of you calling me coward makes me laugh once again.

**Breathe Into Me- Red**

He thinks he doesn't have a heart because he can't feel anything. Pain and glory are the only feelings you should have in a battle. Grimmjow denied that those brown eyes made him feel something more than rage and anger. The thought of having his hands on the young shinigami made his chest burned like an uncontrollable fire. Now that he knows its Ichigo's fault for having those new feelings, Grimmjow wants to fight him again. Ignoring is the same thing as hiding and he's not a coward. Whatever it is, he will face it. Even if it means losing to himself.

* * *

**Some of them might not make sense with the song but, I just went with what I thought when I listened to the song. I don't think I could have come up with something good with Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO XD *glad it didn't come up***

**Reviews and feedbacks are welcome since I'm still consider myself a newbie at this so, I want to know how I did.**

**Thanks for reading and bye bye!**

**"Everyday I'm shuffling"**


End file.
